


Coronation Ceremony

by dreamiflame



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ritual Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coronation ceremony of King Frank and Queen Helen has another, more private ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta.

“Rise up King and Queen of Narnia, father and mother of many kings that shall be in Narnia and the Isles and Archenland. Be just and merciful and brave. The blessing is upon you.” Aslan, _The Magician’s Nephew_

The cheering and celebrating continued through the disappearance of the children, the poor bedraggled sleeping man, and Aslan. Frank felt the weight of the crown on his head and the robe on his shoulder, and felt solemn and shy and overwhelmed.

He was just a cabby. Before that, he’d sung in his country church’s choir. How did this make him qualified to lead a country, even such a strange one as this?

But his new subjects seemed not to worry over such things. The well wishers surrounded them, pressing noses and muzzles and paws to their hands, pledging fealty in their own animal way. He and Nellie- Helen, Frank reminded himself. Queen Helen, and she’d never looked better than this day, not even at their wedding, with her hair falling loose and soft around her face and the emeralds sparkling in her crown- nodded and smiled and said thank you more times than he could count.

The animals and Dwarves and various tree and river people guided them with many cheerful comments and compliments down to where some rocks and grass formed a low, natural table. A feast was spread before them, fruit and nuts and honey, fish of a kind Frank had never seen, all smelling and looking more delicious than any meal he’d tasted in the old world. Helen’s handmaidens helped her sit, spreading her train behind her, and Frank plopped himself beside her. The Dwarves brought them cleverly wrought cups with cold, clear, refreshing water, and Frank touched the rim of his to Helen’s before he drank.

Each time he had drunk the water of this new place, full of life and energy, and so much joy you could taste it, Frank felt more refreshed than he had before in his life. And yet there was something in this water, or perhaps in the Dwarven made cups, that made these draughts go to his head almost like a good, strong ale. Frank wasn’t getting drunk, but he felt himself relax.

Helen reached for a peach, and that seemed to be the signal: all around them the Talking Beasts started on their own meals of whatever they liked best. Frank ate heartily, letting the delicious, invigorating water go to his head. He laughed at the entertainments presented during the feast, hearing Helen’s more delicate laugh beside him. Birds flew intricate patterns and swooped and sang, deer kicked up their heels, the Dwarves did a stomping dance with jumps and drums, the tree maidens swayed like they were caught in a wild storm. A group of little men with the lower halves of goats played on pipes and frolicked wildly.

The feasting and dancing went on for hours, and the sun was nearly down before Frank heard behind him, strong and firm, the voice of Aslan. 

“My children, you have much to celebrate, and I would not cut you short. But there is another part of the ceremony to finish, and the King and Queen must have some space to themselves.”

A great hue and cry, as seemingly everyone tried to shout his or her best wishes and congratulations, and Frank helped Helen to her feet. They left their robes on the ground, and their attendants, with broad, bright smiles, gathered them up and took them away.

“Come,” said Aslan, and Helen left her hand in Frank’s as they followed the Great Lion further from the river and the feasting place. “You are the first, and the land is new, so there is not a castle. But even when there is, your descendants will have to come out to complete this ceremony.”

“Please, Aslan,” Helen said, “what is this further ceremony you speak of? You never mentioned it before.”

He turned to face them, and his eyes were solemn but smiling. “Didn’t I? I told you you would be the father and mother of many kings, and that you would be blessed. I have given you this land to rule and guide and guard and protect, but I have also given you to this land.”

“Like a marriage,” Frank said, thinking aloud. Aslan turned his great eyes to Frank, and he felt himself go red, but the Great Lion merely nodded.

“Exactly like. And all marriages must be consummated.”

Now Helen was red, too, but there was a look in her eyes when she glanced at Frank that made his pulse start to race. “I don’t understand how we can… consummate with a country.”

Aslan chuckled, the sound low and rich. “You know the mechanics, my children. You merely need to perform them here,” he stepped aside to reveal a bed made of mounded leaves and heather, covered with a light cloth that looked soft, like fine cotton or silk. “Your joining here will complete your joining with the land, and you and Narnia will be united.”

Some of his apprehension must have showed on his face, for Aslan shook his mane. “I have let your subjects known this is a part of the ceremony they cannot witness. None will watch over you, save perhaps a passing bird, and that only by mistake.”

“Do we have to do anything special?” Frank asked, knowing his face was still red. Aslan shook his great head again.

“Just do as comes naturally to you,” he said, and touched their foreheads with his great tongue, before padding softly away. The sun had fallen by this time, but the stars in Narnia were brilliant and gave just enough light for Frank to see Helen’s expression when he turned to face her.

“Well, wife?” he asked, and Helen smiled at him, the impish grin that originally won his heart. “How do you want me?”

Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss, her tongue hot and familiar in his mouth. Frank wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her breasts flattening against his chest. They had been passionate newlyweds, in the countryside where they’d fallen in love and gotten married. But London, grey and grimy and depressing had drained him during the day until he came home to Nellie barely awake enough to eat supper before collapsing into bed, and then getting up too early in the morning to do it all over again.

The air of Narnia had been making Frank feel more himself, the young, energetic man who married a woman he adored and couldn’t touch enough. Permission to touch now was a treat and a delight.

Helen broken the kiss and let her hands fall from his neck. 

“Undress, my love,” she said, and Frank allowed himself a delicious shiver before he obeyed. They had discovered back in the country that when Helen took control, they both enjoyed their marriage bed more. He fumbled at the strange fastenings in the fantastic clothes they’d been given for their coronation, but he managed to shed them in the end. Helen looked him over and nodded, a small smile on her lips. She turned her back and Frank unfastened her clasps so she could join him in undress.

She kissed him again when she turned around, then gestured to the bed, such as it was. Frank brushed his lips across her hand and laid down, setting his crown aside on his discarded clothing. His eager cock stood straight and proud in the starlight, but Frank kept his hands at his sides.

Layer by layer, Helen shed her fancy clothes, leaving her clad in only her long hair and her delicate crown. She stepped over his hips and lowered herself to sit on his stomach, her hair tickling the head of Frank’s cock.

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up from a dream,” Frank confessed, and Helen inclined her head. “Why us, Nellie?”

“Magic,” Helen said, and ran her nails lightly down his chest. Frank hissed and clenched his hands on the cloth covering their bed. “Maybe fate.”

Frank relaxed his hands. “You know I don’t believe in destiny.”

“A plan, then. By the Almighty.” Helen bent down and rested her forehead against Frank’s. “I'm glad. I like it here. I can breathe again.”

“Me too,” he said, and Helen kissed him, soft and sweet. Then she stood and took two steps up, kneeling again to straddle his face.

She smelled sweet and clean, musky and rich with a hint of salt. She wasn’t very damp yet, but Frank knew how to fix that. He traced his tongue lightly over her folds, keeping the pressure light, almost teasing, but he knew that was how Helen preferred he start. Frank continued with the soft touches and licks until he was rewarded with an increase of moisture and a soft moan. Smiling, Frank reached to hold Helen’s hips and parted her lower lips with his tongue, running the flat over her clit.

Helen made a much louder sound of pleasure and reached to tangle her fingers in his hair. Frank could feel the tension leaving her back and starting to coil at her core, and he sped up his ministrations, using his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth to nudge her ever higher. He plunged his tongue into her as far as he could manage and nudged at her clit with his nose, and Helen ground her hips down onto his face. Frank gulped in a quick breath when she let up, then did it again.

By the time the moon started to rise, huge and bright above the trees, Helen was rolling her hips against his tongue. Frank let go of one hip and slid two careful fingers into her, feeling her muscles clench tight around them. Then he pressed the fingers of his other hand against her anus, ever so carefully pressing in, and Helen screamed and convulsed above him, wetness spreading across his face.

Frank held her up with both hands, until Helen’s breathing slowed and she straightened. “Another?” he asked, and Helen shook her head. Frank held her hands to steady her and helped her settle back astride his waist. Helen kissed him, licking her juices from his lips and cheek. Frank ran his hands up her back and clutched her shoulders to him. Her kisses were even more intoxicating that the clear water from the feast, or his favorite brown ale from England. Helen nipped at his bottom lip and Frank’s hips jerked up in response, making her laugh.

She kissed him again, then bit her way down his neck to his chest, worrying first nipple then the other in between her teeth. Frank tipped his head back and stared up at the stars as he squirmed beneath the delicious torture. Helen moved with him, the soft skin of her bottom rubbing against his aching cock. She bit again at his nipple and Frank clenched his hands in the cloth again, distracted by the feel of it. Silk, definitely, or something that felt just as soft. Helen ran the ends of her hair over his nipples, tickling the abused flesh, and Frank grit his teeth. He wanted to spend inside his wife, not into the night air.

Helen shimmied further back to sit on his thighs, rubbing his cock against her thighs on the way by. She wrapped a hand around him and stroked, and Frank’s hips arched with her touch. 

“Helen,” he panted, and she gave him a wicked grin. “I won’t last if you do that.”

“You’ll last,” she said, but she only pumped him once more before releasing him. Frank considered the many traffic laws of London as he strove for control over himself.

Finally, Helen straddled his hips and lowered herself slowly onto his cock, her hot wetness clenching around Frank’s cock . He bit his lip but let out a loud moan just the same. “You feel amazing,” he told her, as he always did.

Helen moved his hands to her hips, one on her bottom, and the other just below her stomach. “I know, my love,” she said, and started to move. Frank moved his hand so she could press against it on the down stroke, rubbing her clit into him, and Helen rewarded him with another tight clench around his cock. He moved his hips in counterpoint, and they loved together, their rhythm fast, hard and perfect.

Frank levered himself up and wrapped his lips around one of Helen’s nipples, using the hand on his bottom to keep her steady. Helen held him to her breast and rode him faster, getting louder as she got closer to her release. It was all too much for Frank, and he bit down as he swelled and burst.

Helen pulled his head from her breast and kissed him deeply, teeth scraping against his lip as she continued to move on top of him. Frank rubbed more firmly at her clit and Helen’s back arched as she screamed her release to the sky.

The land under them seemed to shiver as Helen collapsed into Frank’s arms. Suddenly it was like he had become enormous, widespread and expansive. He could feel tiny touches on his skin as the various beasts, Talking and dumb, moved on his surface, and dug in his soil, and drank from his waters. He could feel the sea touching the shores of his body, and the joy of the grass as it soaked up the star and moon light falling from his sky. Frank was everywhere and everything.

It was exhilarating and terrifying, and lasted no longer than a moment or two. Frank choked on a breath and his arms tightened around Helen.

“Did you feel that?” she asked, before he could, and Frank nodded numbly. That must have been what Aslan had meant about being part of the land. They had given themselves to the land, and each other, and now they were all one.

Just like a marriage. Frank lifted Helen’s hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. He had a feeling this one would be just as successful as his first.


End file.
